This invention relates to a computer system ("CS") for creating a stored record of the medical history of an individual ("MH"), for adding new medical data ("ND") to the MH of that individual, for organizing MH data, for transmitting data from the system to a remote central data facility ("CDF") and which has many other beneficial functions.
The term "CS" (computer system), is employed herein, unless otherwise indicated, to include a computer, a computer program and a MH memory storage device ("SD"), which may be in the form of a floppy disk or, more preferably, a smaller memory card, preferably the size of credit cards. The memory may be provided magnetically, which is practical with current technology and existing equipment, or may be in many other forms, including optical character recognition systems, laser created and readable systems (such as so-called compact discs) and so on.
The CS makes it possible for an individual's MH to be "read" from the SD by a computer (i.e., the data on the SD is loaded in the memory of the computer, which data is then transferable into the RAM of the computer), to be displayed on the computer's monitor, to be printed via a computer, and makes it possible to transmit the MH or selected portions thereof to other computers, and for searching the MH for desired data.
When the individual is examined by a Physician or other health care specialist such as a Nurse, Paramedic, Emergency Medical Technician, etc.), their observations are added (via so-called "input") to the MH. (Hereinafter, for convenience, Physicians, Nurses and such other health care specialists are collectively called "HCS".)
The need for the present invention and the technical problems solved by it are clear. At present, individuals do not carry on their person any means comprising a complete medical history of themselves. For those who suffer from certain ailments, such as diabetes, there are physical devices, such as wristbands and lockets, to warn HCS of their condition in the event they become unconscious or unable to communicate.
In addition, many individuals are not informed about their own medical history or condition, either because HCS attending them fail to inform them of their medical condition, or because they lack mental or educational capacity to retain or understand information given to them.
Clearly, the CS described will be of enormous benefit to the health care of all persons and the management thereof by HCS.
Further, as will be described, the CS provides means for aggregating vast amounts of data from large numbers of individual MHs (e.g. pharmaceutical information) which now is either not collected or, if it is, only collected randomly or in response to reports of serious incidents.
Using the present invention, such data desirably is transmitted from the SDC of individuals by the HCS and preferably is initially sorted (or otherwise screened) prior to transmission so that the identity of the individual, as well as non-relevant material, is not transmitted.
The transmission is from the HCS' computer in which the MH is stored (on an SD) to a CDF via modem. One practical problem prevalent with the HCS group, especially busy Physicians, is that most prefer to record medical history observations during a patient visit by hand onto paper, often in indecipherable fashion. The problem is thus the means by which such HCS will be induced to input their observations onto the SD for each patient during observation and then promptly transmit desired data to the CDF, if this latter step is in order, and to otherwise perform tasks assigned by the CS as described herein.
This problem is solved, according to one embodiment of this invention, as follows. The CDF management arranges with health insurers and others obligated to pay part or all of individual health charges (these entities are called "insurers" for convenience) to pay the CDF for each MH report received by the CDF. In turn, the CDF, acting in this aspect as a kind of "bank", pays the HCS immediately upon receipt of the MH data. This payment can be by any conventional means, including electronic funds transfer. Of course, since the CDF is forwarding payment prior to receiving payment from the insurer, the CDF will ordinarily discount the payment to the HCS, much as typical bank credit cards do. Such discounts are understood to range from 2-4%.
In that fashion, the HCS has a real incentive to assure that accurate MH data and observations obtained from examining the patient are inputted in the CS, including on the SD, and, further, that data desired by the CDF is immediately transmitted, preferably via modem, to the CDF. The incentive, of course, is immediate payment for the HCS' services to the patient and, possibly, for the data sent.
However, in no known country do all or any significant percentage of citizens carry on their persons any type of device recording their full, complete and up-to-date medical history. Nor is there any computer system to record and manage such information.
As a result, when persons are involved in accidents or collapse in public or private or otherwise become very ill, emergency medical response teams ("EMT") reaching them are compelled to rely on very basic, often non-determinitive, hurried tests to attempt to determine what is wrong with the patient. Notwithstanding the best intentions and efforts, it is often not possible for these EMT personnel to diagnose the patient's problem. Consequently, many patients expire before reaching the hospital.
The same confusion prevails in hospital emergency rooms ("ER"), where attending physicians, residents and nurses often frantically try to decipher an illness or medical condition from obviously very ill patients who are unconscious, unable to speak or, as is the case of many poor and uneducated persons, ignorant of their medical status and history.
In such cases, where the patient's medical history is not readily ascertainable, the HCS are forced to make numerous, time-consuming, often expensive diagnostic tests to determine what is wrong with the patient. This involves substantial expense and loses critical time.
Indeed, in a substantial number of cases, the inability to quickly determine what is wrong with the patient is fatal or causes him or her substantial harm.
At the present time, there is a "health care crisis" in the United States. Moreover, health care costs are imposing severe strains on many other countries. To a large extent, however, this "crisis" is monetary, often called "cost driven". In turn, what has been driving up the costs is the large array of expensive diagnostic tests prescribed by HCS to make their diagnosis. However, these tests are often unnecessary in the sense that many individuals previously have had such tests, or their medical history, if known to the HCS then attending them, would obviate the need for many (sometimes all) of the tests.